


Black Cats and Witches

by thegingermidget



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Day Six, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Transformation, not explicit, very little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegingermidget/pseuds/thegingermidget
Summary: Ren has once again destroyed First Order property, and Hux is determined it will never happen again, but what if someone else is to blame?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late! I liked this prompt though, so I waited to polish it up. Enjoy!

Hux couldn't quite believe his eyes. He had thought that the agreement he and Kylo Ren had reached would be the end of this sort of thing. Alas, there he stood before another room of properly decimated navigation consoles.

Trying to remind himself of the leverage over Ren that he now possessed, Hux made his way to the training room he knew the force user currently occupied.

He found the man drenched in sweat, hair askew in a wild frenzy. Ren leveled his training blade at invisible foes and Hux found something beautiful in the heaving anger behind each stroke. With a nearly inaudible breath of air, the door closed and Ren spun to aim his blade towards a new enemy, Hux.

"Oh, it's you." relaxed Ren. He lowered his weapon and was instantly transformed into the awkward youth Hux was only beginning to know. Turning his back to Hux he walked towards a bench with a bottle of water and a towel. He sat and wiped away some of the perspiration accumulated on his face.

"Yes, me. The man you fucked last night, who rather enjoyed it, and who rather thought you did too."

Ren was wide-eyed and taken aback. "I-I did." he stuttered. "I mean, really, Hux, I've never done anything like that and-"

"So, one would think that if you had any desire for that to happen ever again-"

"I do!" Ren said, way louder than he'd meant to.

"Why would I want to have sex with someone who makes a habit of destroying my ship?"

"That was... I haven't done that in weeks!" It was so strange to be able to cow a force user who could crush his windpipe with a thought, but he needed to focus on the task at hand.

"I may not have the force, but I know when I'm being lied too. I just found another set of mutilated consoles on this deck."

"It wasn't me."

"No one else has a record of destroying First Order property, at least not a record as well established as yours."

Kylo took a breath and marshaled his anger, a new skill by the looks of it. "There can't be any sort of proof it was me because I haven't done it. I've been in here for hours"

The damaged tech had been a fairly recent crime, within the last shift at least. Perhaps Ren was telling the truth. "Fine... fine." He repeated. " I shall look into it." He wasn't sure what else to say, not ready to apologize for accusing him.

"So... tonight, then?" asked Ren, having the audacity to look up at him with demure brown eyes.

"If you'd like." Hux answered, trying for detached. "My quarters."

Ren rose and seemed to assent monk-like. "I'll be there."

Following the conversation, Hux turned to the peace and quiet of his rooms. Millicent, his ginger cat, welcomed him by walking through his legs as he removed some of his uniform before settling down in a chair with his datapad. A few taps brought security footage of the room in question.

The video consisted of sharp picture, but lacked audio. Most of the feed prior to the room's destruction was commonplace. Workers milled about and sat before the now destroyed consoles. That reminded him to draft a relocation order for those displaced employees. Later on, the footage cut out completely. Hux who had barely been paying attention, and still somewhat certain Ren was responsible, sat up quickly. He startled Millicent who ran out from under his bed.

He tried dispassionately to soothe her, but was treated to a cold unblinking gaze in return. Shaking his head, he went back in the security video from just before it cut out.

On the screen, there were a man and a woman seated at consoles and another man leaning against the wall and chatting with both of them. The scene was utterly ordinary, aside from the lack of work being done. Then, the men left together leaving the woman alone at her station. She leaned back in her chair with a look of exhaustion and ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair.

The camera in the room was positioned above the only doorway. A small shadow appeared in the lit silhouette of the door and the worker looked towards it, stood, and abandoned her post entirely before the video ended.

There was still no reason not to suspect Ren, but this video was certainly unusual. Ren didn't usually have reservations about rooms being empty before they met their demise in the past, in fact, he seemed to take pleasure in frightening the crew.

He moved on to other work after examining the video. There wasn't much else to be done at the moment. He'd found the names of the employees working during that shift and would interview them in the morning. With nothing else to be done in the interim, he busied himself with the tasks of a General managing the goings on of his ship.

Millicent leaped gracefully onto the arm of the chair he was occupying. She seemed to be careful not to get hair on his clothes and Hux appreciated that level of consideration from his pet. He'd acquired her not too long ago, two months at the most, after a refueling stop above some port planet.

Her ears curled as he scratched the scruff her neck, but the shot up when his room's AI pinged with an alert. Ren was outside his door. Time had escaped him before he realized it was so late. He'd been working for four hours.

Ren entered and detached his mask and cape swiftly. The two of them had only met once to do this, really, and both men were hesitant of the other.

"I didn't see you at dinner." Ren said by way of greeting. Millicent hissed at him and the force user eyed the feline with amusement and a bit of concern. He knelt to try and pet her, she growled and ran off towards the fresher. Hux stifled a laugh.

"I've been working." said Hux, stowing his datapad.

"You have to eat General."

"Is that really where you want to go with this?" Hux sat on the bed in front of him, removed his boots, and crossed his legs at the knee. "I'll go get something later."

"I want you all to myself tonight." It sounded like something quoted out of a holo, and yet Hux felt a blush rising in his cheeks.

"You want to join me for dinner?" He asked, brow arched.

"and dessert." Hux was really going to have to censor the porn holos the Finalizer received. It wasn't likely he could stand much more of Ren's attempts at foreplay.

\---------------------  
He awoke around 0300 when Ren sat bolt upright in bed. Tired eyes trailed down the curve of his spine to the small of his back.

Hux hadn't intended for Ren to stay the night. After sex, Ren had asked to use his fresher and after, Hux followed suit. Upon finishing, he found the force user collapsed on his bed in exhaustion. He hadn't had the energy or the desire to make him leave.

Now, Ren had woken with a start, sweat coating his brow. Hux had forgotten he was there.

Whispering with a tired sort of anger he asked, "What's the matter?" 

Ren refused to look down at Hux. He stared fixedly at something in the far corner of the room. 

"Ren, I'll kick you out next time if you don't-"

"Hux." the slight fear in his voice caused Hux to stop. "Hux, I know who wrecked those machines today."

Out of the corner of his eye, Hux caught a glimpse of large yellow eyes and a dark, hairy shape. A creature was prowling at the foot of their bed. The room seemed to hum with the low vibration of its growl.

Ren reached out his arm to call his lightsaber from across the room. The room glowed with red light and illuminated the toothy maw of a large black cat. Its face held rows and rows of teeth, and its tremendous claws raked the floor.

"Is that-?"

"Millicent?"

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @keep-on-leggin


End file.
